


The ABC's of Starcraft (and its' ships)

by ElfWeyrwomanOfLetters, InkStainedWings, MooseTricksterExtraordinaire



Series: Koprulu Sector Chaos [1]
Category: StarCraft (Video Games)
Genre: A Is For Ascendant, B Is For Baneling, C Is For Captured, D Is For Dehaka, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26976577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElfWeyrwomanOfLetters/pseuds/ElfWeyrwomanOfLetters, https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkStainedWings/pseuds/InkStainedWings, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MooseTricksterExtraordinaire/pseuds/MooseTricksterExtraordinaire
Summary: The title is self-explanatory. Tags will be added the further we go.There is no set schedule, just two chaotic writer beans wading our way through busy lives and trying to corral our ideas into words.Sit back and enjoy the mess as we play with Starcraft canon at points and chase our pet zerglings around!
Relationships: Alarak/Terran Female (OC), Ji'nara/Terran Male (OC), Sarah Kerrigan/Jim Raynor
Series: Koprulu Sector Chaos [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968688
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	1. A is for Ascendant

Ji’nara ached all over, though not as badly as she’d felt after Alarak’s Rak’shir against Ma'lash. She blinked when she realized how long it had been. Five years since they finally threw down Ma’lash and stood side-by-side with the Daelaam to pull Amon from his lofty galactic throne so he could finally face the consequences of his actions. It felt so long ago already.

Now the Tal'darim were back exploring the galaxy, creating new colonies and stealing ships from the other factions to dissect the tech and make their own. Slayn was never far from her thoughts though, the planet where she and her pseudo-brother were born and abandoned to the orphanages that so many of the Tal’darim utilized to get rid of unwanted spawn. If they survived, then they would serve. Per Amon’s decree. It disgusted her, even if that was all she’d grown up with and had known until recently.

Now flanking Alarak, even in only authority if not in person, she watched them move forward as a people. Oh, they still followed the Highlord with absolute devotion and the Chain of Ascension was intact, but Amon no longer waited for them so they could die at his whim. They had control now.

The orphanages were less used and she was grateful she had the safety she didn’t need to use one as her healer husband walked over with their newborn child suspended in a growth tube, a few tubes attached for nutrients with light panels looped around so the child could emerge strong into the darkness of the universe.

Squinting tiredly, she set a large pale hand against the glass, the other taking small fingers in hers as her bondmate sat next to her hip.

“It’s a girl, ‘Nara. What if we name her after Alarak? Maybe turn it backwards for Karala, calling her Kara for short?"

Watching the girl floating peacefully, she sank into the bed with a satisfied sigh, comforted that her daughter would grow in a different universe, even if only slightly.

“I like that and he will turn blue when he finds out. Thank you. For everything.”

The Terran chuckled and leaned forward to kiss her mouthless face.

“I love you, Ji’nara. Always will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Terran is an OC medic boy created by my friend InkStainedWings for our RPs.


	2. B is for Baneling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic was based on a comic that can be found here: https://www.deviantart.com/milliebee/art/Onboard-The-Leviathan-595600818

Raynor was deeply regretting agreeing to meet with Kerrigan on her Leviathan, but he was trying to get some intel on a monster that was roaming space attacking something or other.

He’d only been half listening while Stettman had been talking to her via the comms, focused on Sarah herself.

Now he was trying not to get twitchy with the gun on his thigh as he followed her down gooey creep-filled corridors, various zerg types scooting past on some mission that only they knew.

When he finally focused on her again, she was mentioning something about how she was glad he had come, his mouth opening just as a couple of banelings skittering past, making him jump so far away that he hit the wall and fell over with a grunt.

His eyes were wide as he shoved himself up, looking for a whole pack of them around, but it was just those two, his search paused by a hand on his shoulder.  
“W-were those banelings?”

The Queen of Blades nodded, gazing after them in mild confusion.  
“Yes? Why, what’s wrong?”

He caught his breath, heart pounding in his throat.  
“Sarah, those things explode! With acid and liquid death!”


	3. C is for Captured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bryne got captured, yet again.
> 
> Will she get rescued or left there to stew so she can learn her lesson?

Bryne was bored stiff and still covered in some signs of the physical torture exerted on her, listening to her idiotic interrogators arguing about what technique to use next to gain information about the Protoss or even the Dominion's military plans as she had been a high ranking officer in the latter.

She couldn't move very far and had psionic blockers plastered to her forehead just in case, but she wasn't worried as she waited for the rescue she knew was coming, the tracker in her left ankle still going strong after she had smacked it upon her capture.

"You know you won't get away with this. People will come for me, as cliche as that sounds."

One of the men stomped forward and slapped her so hard her head snapped back before he gripped her chin to force their gazes to meet.

"Who, the Protoss? At best, you're a curiosity and a bed warmer to them. You're better suited to being one of Emperor Mengsk's concubines."

The Terran snorted, leaning back in the chair. Good, they just thought she was a simple human, not said Emperor’s half-sister.

She knew it had been a couple of days by now, the tracker teasingly designated as the 'Bryne Trouble Button' that she'd only used once before was now leading their doom right towards them, a la a very angry Highlord of the Tal’darim.

They heard the screams first as sirens started blaring through the building, but it was too late for any of them to run. The door was blasted right off its tracks, flying into one of the Terrans and knocking him unconscious before a massive black armored claw grabbed the other by his throat and lifted him up so the attached Protoss could glare at him.

"I should pop your head like the pimple it is. But I actually need to keep one of you alive. You'll die soon enough and I'll enjoy your screams as you do, but for now, I need to gather my queen." 

Alarak knocked the guy out before having supplicants take both bodies back to the ship to be bound and prepared for their own torture. 

He stepped forward after and with an unexpected delicateness, released his mate from her bindings.

"How badly are you hurt? Do you need me to carry you?" He asked her, his eyes tender and a little fear hiding behind the strength and power he was showing. Only she was allowed to see such things though and she knew it.

The Terran smirked, thrilled at his aggressiveness as always as she reached out towards him with grabby hands, not bothered by the blood covering them both.

"Hi babe. Jackasses thought I'd squeal on my family. As if! I'm healable.”

Her ranting continued into his shoulder when he picked her up, her bloody footprints left behind on the floor along with the fleshy soles themselves, her nail-less and burnt fingers curling into his armor.

Warping up to the main mothership, he swooped off to the healing rooms to get his father to check her over before they could strip and sink into the pool, the red water swiftly soaking into her wounds to numb the pain, even through the tight grip Alarak had on his tiny wife, making her smile.

"I knew you'd come. It's ok, we're the only ones in the room and no one else needs to know."

And it was true. Bryne would never share how her strong and mighty husband cried out his fears at nearly losing her, simply himself in the quiet as her spine snapped back into place and her feet restored, back to normal by the time he was calm so they could curl up in bed like a giant knot, the fleet traveling back towards home.


	4. D is for Dehaka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An errant little fly got onto Kerrigan's Leviathan and Dehaka plans to dispose of it.
> 
> It does not go well.

The little buzzing insect that had followed the stench of death and decay into the Leviathan was driving the primal pack leader crazy, the sound grating against his nerves and ear holes as he tracked it with his multiple eyes. Settling his weight evenly, he shot his long tongue out towards the annoying pest with so much force there was no looking back.

It seemed like time and space slowed as the projectile tongue neared its’ target, but what he hadn’t noticed was the massive rear end backing up to the same spot, Zagara having shifted her weight at the worst possible second.

You could have heard a droplet of creep splatter against the ground when the extended muscle made contact and actually stuck for a few seconds, even Abathur freezing where he’d been passing nearby to see the inevitable reaction as the Broodmother stiffened and turned her head to glare holes through the primal.

“What… are you doing?”

A long spindly arm reached back and yanked the tongue off her butt, Zagara turning while pulling Dehaka close, only stopping with a few inches between them when the sharp point that was the end of his tail raised up to hover a millimeter from her face, the Evolution Master nearby uncharacteristically enthralled at the budding chaos as she finally spoke again, flushed slightly.

“The only reason you are still breathing, primal, is that my queen wishes it. Otherwise I would rip your tongue from your body, wrap it around your thick throat, and hang you out of the Leviathan to bob along as we fly through space.”

He couldn’t say much, the pressure making him grumble and hiss.

“Ih wath not an pahputh, Broowothah.”

The little fly that had been the culprit all along buzzed by between them and one of Abathur’s limbs actually swooped out to grab it, the annoying creature disappearing down his throat before he wiggled off back to his pit home slash laboratory, leaving the two locked in their standoff until the ex-Queen released the slowly drying muscle in her hand.

Dehaka watched as she hissed at him before marching off in the opposite direction, re-salivating his tongue as he left to check on his brood as well, very much aware how close he was to death. He hated flies so much more now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually held onto my tongue to figure out how to type what Dehaka was saying while Zagara was gripping his mighty mlem-er.
> 
> Still the translation is: "It was not on purpose, Broodmother."
> 
> Also, this was inspired by the art by sagas293. Link to original: https://www.deviantart.com/sagas293/art/Dehaka-vs-Zagara-607998306


End file.
